Testing is an integral part of development and deployment of a system. When a system includes one or more components on a workstation, computer, or similar device, system testing may involve transmission of information from the workstation through a serial port to one or more target devices for testing/evaluation. For example, the deployment of system software (e.g., an operating system) could include testing the software while installed on a computing device, and transmitting information from the computing device to a serial console and/or to a remote debugger through a serial port. Platforms or machines with multiple serial ports were common at one point in time; however, platforms with only a single serial port available are becoming more common. If the testing procedures include more than one entity (e.g., a serial console, a remote debug session, a test fixture, a proprietary testing device) with data to communicate via a serial port, traditional approaches have required expensive and/or complex port duplicating hardware to enable system testing.